My Immortal
by Tori-No-Miko
Summary: Anzu's thoughts and feelings on Yugi's death. (Anzu friendly)


My Immortal  
  
By: Tori No Miko  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me sob (that hurt) My immortal belongs to its respective owner, ditto for Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~I'm so tired of being here,  
  
I'm suppressed by all my childish fears.  
  
If you have to leave,  
  
I wish that you would just leave.~  
  
Anzu stood silently watching leaves blow away in the autumn wind. Her eyes once filled with joy and excitement, now dull and lifeless. Ever since Yugi's death, her best friend, her love. The very thought of it would make her eyes water.  
  
~Your presence still lingers here,  
  
And it's only me alone,~  
  
She didn't understand, it was only her that seemed to be depressed. After Yugi's death, Honda and Jou seemed more distant to her. Maybe it was just Yugi that held them together.  
  
Deaths. So much, too much, she has lived through a lot of her loved ones deaths.  
  
~These wounds don't seem to heal,  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just so much that time cannot erase,~  
  
First it was her father. He was killed in a car accident, ran over by a drunk driver. Then it was her younger sister, Himeko Mazaki. She drowned during a flood. Only a few were killed, but unfortunately, one of the few was her own beloved sister.   
  
Later, it was Anzu's mother. She was struck down by depression. No matter how much Anzu tried to cheer her mother up, nothing worked; She was just too young to understand what depression was. Anzu's mother refused to eat, drink or do anything, causing her to die from malnutrition. Ironic how one death can lead to another.   
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears,~  
  
A foster family took in Anzu, then they moved to Domino City. She thought her life was finally going to be happy and exciting. She met Yugi, and became good friends with him.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Little Anzu was waiting for Yugi to eat her lunch when a cry broke through the happy atmosphere.  
  
"Hey! That is my hat!" Yugi's voice was filled with fear of the bullies.  
  
"Ha ha!" The two bully's were laughing. Yugi broke down and started crying.  
  
~I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have all of me.~  
  
"Hey, you two pick on someone your own size!" Anzu yelled furiously.  
  
"Oi, Rob look at little Anzu trying to stand up to us!" the first bully told Rob.  
  
"No one stands up to us! Ed let's teach her a lesson!" Ed smirked confidently.  
  
They charged at her. Anzu just screamed and pretended to cry. A couple of teachers came and asked her why she was crying.  
  
" T- they w-were gonna hurt me!"  
  
"O.k., young men you are going to serve three weeks detention!" one of the teachers dragged the two bullies away.  
  
~You use to captivate me, my all resignating smile.  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.~  
  
"Are you ok Yugi?" Anzu asked. She handed Yugi his hat.  
  
"Uh-huh" Yugi sobbed. Anzu wiped his tears away.  
  
"Don't worry, They won't hurt you anymore."  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
~Your face of warmth, smiles and dreams  
  
Your voice that chased away, all the sanity in me,~  
  
Anzu didn't understand why Yugi didn't just forget about the one that hurt him. Rejection. That droved him to suicide. There was always herself. Anzu loved Yugi as much as he loved Shizuka.  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal.  
  
This pain is just too real,  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase,~  
  
She remembered it like yesterday. Shizuka had rejected Yugi's love and instead loved his darker half...Yami. He had told Anzu he had nothing to live for and ran off. What she didn't know was that meeting with him was going to be her last...  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have all of me.~  
  
She felt sorry for Jou, having to deal with her after learning Yugi's death. His body was the vessel for Yami, Shizuka's love.   
  
Anzu walked to the very bridge that the pedestrians had found his lifeless body. Silent tears, dripping into the waters beneath her. Creating ripples. She stood up to the bars and felt the cool wind blowing on her face.  
  
~I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone,  
  
But though you're still with me,  
  
I've been alone all along.~  
  
'Yugi why? Why?'she thought to herself.  
  
"YUGI, WHY?!?" Anzu yelled out to the sky breaking the silence that engulfed the city.  
  
She cried more.She stood up not holding on anymore. She didn't care. 'Yugi, wait for me', Anzu jumped off and plunged into the serene waters.  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears,  
  
I held your hand through all of these years.  
  
But you still have all of me.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~@@@~~~  
  
Name Guide:  
  
Tea Gardener =Anzu Mazaki  
  
Yugi Motou =...O_O; Yugi Motou  
  
Shizuka Katsuya =Serenity Wheeler  
  
Honda Hiroto (dunno if that was his last name) = Tristan Taylor  
  
Jounochi Katsuya = Joey Wheeler  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~@@@~~~  
  
TNM: Wahhhhhh! Poor Anzu!I can't believe I actually wrote this...Well ppl I wrote this in my spare time. If I got any of the words wrong it's because I don't know the words to the song 'cuz I couldn't get on da net. So PLZ R/R NO FLAMES PRETTY PLEASE! I'm very sensitive to those...well not really $_$ BUH BUH!  
  
A/N: Sorry to any Shizuka fans...I probably made her a bit bitchy here...once again SORRY!  
  
This is my first fic ppl so easy on the constructive critisism........ /\ /\  
  
'|'  
  
\_/ Hehehe! 


End file.
